Manifest Destiny Book Two: Alliance
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] As King Hiss and Vipera continue to plot against all of Eternia, HeMan and Skeletor must join forces to stop them! Please R&R!
1. Ode to the BrokenHearted

These characters don't belong to me. They do, though, belong to Mattel. I'm not making any money off of this and so on.

This fic takes place in the same continuity as "Preludes and Beginnings," "He-Man: Year One," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "The Final Adventure," "A Winter's Heart," and "The Shroud of the Horde."

It serves as a basic sequel to "Liberty and Valor" and concludes the Destiny series that started with "The Crossroads of Destiny," and continued in "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," and "Liberty and Valor."

Previously:

The Snake Goddess Vipera has been restored. Taking Teela as a host and displacing Teela's life force, Vipera needed a life force to feast on and to give it strength. It went after Kathryn, Adam's fiancée, nearly killing her. He-Man was then faced with a decision - take Kathryn to the Elves to help her recover or stay and fight Vipera. He chose to take Kathryn to the Elves, leaving She-Ra to fight off Vipera. However, She-Ra failed to defend the Great Towers from the Snake-Men and later, Eternos itself fell to the Snake-Men's wrath. Meanwhile, back on Dellos, the island capital of the Elves, He-Man has just learned that Kathryn was pregnant, but had lost the baby due to the attack from Vipera.

* * *

Chapter One: "Ode to the Broken Hearted"

* * *

One year ago. 

Eternos Transport ship; the Great Nest, home of the Pelicons.

The transport itself was a fairly large, four level ship with small compartments for resting and relaxing as well as huge storage bays. It didn't take long to find the one that had Kathryn in it. It was time to talk things out.

"Kathryn?" he asked, entering the small compartment. She was sitting on the single bench-seat, looking out the window when he came in.

"Adam, I was . . . I had to lie. Man-At-Arms helped," she told him, not really sure what else to say.

"I guess I owe you an explanation," he returned and shut the door.

"Yeah, I think you do." She paused. "Are you He-Man?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Adam told her the story. About how, after his sixteenth birthday, he received the Sword of Power and was transformed into He-Man. And that when he was needed, it would not be hard. She took all in with no questions and completely interest. When he was done, she turned her attention back to the window and didn't say anything for a minute or two. Adam thought it was over right then and there, and then she talked.

Facing him, eyes locked on his, Kathryn told Adam the words they had waited a while to say.

"I love you, Adam," she said.

Adam felt dizzy and warm inside at that. "I love you too."

"And I'm okay this He-Man thing, even if I still don't completely understand how it's possible. Well, maybe not completely okay . . . but I'd like to be. I love you, Adam, and I want this to work."

"Yeah. Me too."

She put her hand on his. "Then let's make it easy. Tell me everything about it and I'll do my best to swallow it and figure out how I feel about it." Kathryn kissed him. "I love you and I want to be with you."

"Are you sure?" asked Adam.

"Yes," Kathryn said with a grin. "Who wouldn't want to be going out with the most powerful man in the universe?"

Adam smiled. "Not you, apparently."

Kathryn ran her finger across his face. "You saved my life. You saved us all. How does . . . how does that make you feel?"

Adam smirked and put his arm around her. "Good. Exhilarated. It can be awfully scary sometimes, too."

"You've saved Eternia so many times. I mean, you actually met the Ancients!"

Adam nodded. "I did. Some of them are really nice. Others, eh, not so much."

"I would think it would all be second nature by now."

"It would be. But the threats just keep getting bigger and bigger. It was never easy. But it was _easier _fighting just Skeletor and those goons." Adam looked up, his face that of a man in deep thought. "But then . . . I mean, whenever things get tough. When the punches just won't stop. When everything is on the line and I'm at the end of my rope, I just think . . . I just put everyone in my head. I look for what I'm fighting for."

"And what are you fighting for?"

"Love. Life. Justice. Ultimately, peace. You know, I live with the eternal hope that every time I fight, it's the last time. It's never is, really, but there is just so much to fight for. All of Eternia needs me. And I have to be there for it."

Kathryn leaned back and she had a look on her face that made Adam want to love her for the rest of his life. There were no words as she came in and kissed him. No words as Adam's hand slipped over to the lock on the door. No words as passion excited them and they lost each other in kisses and heat and lust.

* * *

Present Day. 

Dellos, Eternian home of the Elves.

Adam, not He-Man, stood on the beach of Dellos. He watched as the waves broke and then blanketed the sand with salty combination of foam and water. The breeze felt good. Summer was heating up and it would only get hotter. His thoughts were not on summer.

They were on Kathryn.

Or really, the unborn child that Kathryn had just lost.

The child that Adam would never know.

Adam felt like crying. Twenty-seven hours had gone by since Shorn broke the news and Adam finally felt an emotion. His knees buckled and he slammed down onto the sand. Streams of tears poured from his clear blue eyes. He had no idea that he could face such heartbreak . . . he had no idea he could understand these feelings . . .

The prince of Eternos had no idea she had even been pregnant. He hadn't talked to her since she was revived (though he had the chance to see her last evening; she was sleeping deeply), but he had a feeling she hadn't known either. The shock had worn off by yesterday afternoon and the more Adam thought about it, the more he realized that the timing had unfortunately been right. They had made love a number of times since that first time on the Transport ship, but they had been careful . . .

But not the last time, he had realized. Not that last time.

Adam began to compose himself. Lorn had told him that morning that Kathryn was going to need some more recovery time, but was perfectly healthy physically. They had to discuss this and Adam knew that it had to be Adam, not He-Man, that she spoke to. He had always made sure she knew there was a difference; she never seemed to care.

After a few more minutes, Adam looked down the beach and saw Kathryn walking towards him. Adam ran.

In a matter of seconds, she was in his arms and a kiss was planted on her lips.

"Oh Adam," she cried, tears escaping her eyes.

"Shhhh, shhhh."

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I didn't even know I was . . . I was pregnant . . ."

He kissed her cheek, tasting a salty tear on his lips. "It's all right. There's nothing to be sorry about."

She didn't say anything after that. She just cried into his shoulder. Adam held her tight against him, just happy to be holding her again. To be with her again. After a few tear-filled moments, Kathryn withdrew herself from his embrace.

"It'll be okay, Kathryn," Adam assured her, holding her hands. "We'll go back home. I'll take you back to your father. You can just stay there while I take care of Vipera."

Kathryn shook her head. "The Elves want me to stay here for a few more days."

"I can understand that. But I need to head back. I can't stay past this morning."

"I know. I know. I won't be coming back."

Adam nodded. "I know, sweetie. You have to stay here. You just told me that the Elves - "

"No, Adam. You don't understand. I won't be coming back with you because . . . oh, Ancients . . . because I can't do this . . ." Kathryn began to cry again.

"Can't do . . . no . . . oh, Kathryn . . . please . . ."

She reached for the Engagement Ribbon, untied it, and handed it out to him. "I just can't do this, Adam. I'm so sorry."

"Kathryn, wait, please," Adam practically begged. "I need you. I love you!"

Kathryn's face broke. She started to sob. "I can't do this! I can't live this life, Adam! I'm so sorry!"

"I don't . . . hey, Kathy . . . I don't understand."

"I lost a baby, Adam! I lost your baby! OUR BABY!" she shouted, face completely red. "I didn't even know . . . I didn't even . . . oh, Adam . . . I can't go through that again . . . I almost died. I could feel her eating away at me . . . I can't feel that again . . ."

Adam started to cry himself. "Kathryn, honey . . ."

She reached out and put her hands on his cheeks. "You lead such an honorable life. You fight like no one else before you. I love you, Adam. But I can't be with you anymore. I can't handle that lifestyle." Kathryn lowered her hands. "I can't be your wife, wondering whether or not Skeletor is going to kill you this time. I can't be the mother of your child and not be afraid this will happen again. I'm so sorry, Adam, but it's over and done with."

The Engagement Ribbon fell to the sand. She took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I brought you into this life."

Kathryn started to cry again. "We've apologized enough, Adam. And I brought myself into your life."

She looked towards the ocean and a flash of memory passed between them. The trip on the DiTillo. When they truly fell in love with each other.

"Good bye," she said.

Adam nodded; eyes cast down at the ribbon that half-buried in the sand.

"Good bye."

* * *

King Pythos halted in his footsteps. The leader of the Reptons still wasn't quite what this was all about. The summons from King Hiss to join him at Eternos was surprising enough, but the news that Vipera had returned was the big shocker. The Reptons were a race descended from the Snake-Men. Far less aggressive and much less concerned with the matters of Man than the Snake-Men had been. Pythos would have declined the summons had it not been for the matter of Vipera . . . 

As the gates to Eternos opened, Pythos was shocked at just how empty the city was. Snake-Men stood guard along the main road that led to the Palace, but there were no Eternians there. No humans.

After a while the red robed king arrived at the Palace that once belonged to Eternos. He was greeted by Tung Lashor and taken into the throne room.

"Ah, King Pythos! Welcome!" King Hiss greeted, sitting in King Randor's seat. In Marlena's chair was a woman wearing a red cloak - the hood of which shrouded her face in shadow.

"King Hiss. Congratulations on your conquest."

Hiss stood up and stepped down from the throne. "Eternos has fallen to us, that is for sure. The Age of the Viper has begun!"

Pythos rubbed his chin. "You speak too quickly, Hiss. Eternia is far more than just Eternos. What of the whole kingdom? North Eternos? West Eternos? The Southlands?"

"All will be dealt with in time. But Eternos is not the only place that we control." A hologram of the Great Towers appeared between them. "The Great Towers of Eternia are under our command." Snake Mountain then replaced the Great Towers. "And Snake Mountain."

"Hmmm. I see. But where is He-Man? And She-Ra? And Skeleton, then?"

King Hiss smiled. "We have yet to apprehend them."

"Then you have nothing, King Hiss."

"You dare doubt your elder?" questioned Vipera in Teela's voice. The cloaked form that had been sitting in Queen Marlena's throne stood up. The hood fell back to reveal Teela's face . . . though it was not as it once had been. It was flatter, green, and scaled like that of a Snake-Man.

"You must be Vipera," Pythos said, sighing. "But you are not. Every Repton knows that Vipera could only take the form of a Eternian human female, not a Snake-Man female."

"This body was once Eternian human," Vipera slithered, stepping over. "But then I put this one."

She lifted her hand so Pythos could see. He looked at it, then at her face. "The Serpent's Ring? Then that means . . . you truly are Vipera. And that ring is transforming that body into that of Snake-Man."

"Yessss," replied Vipera.

"There are even greater plans in motion, now," King Hiss said. "Follow me."

King Hiss led King Pythos to a balcony overlooking the courtyard. Below stood the Heroic Warriors, the Royal Soldiers, and King Randor as statues.

"We are working on a way to use the Serpent's Ring to turn them all into Snake-Men. After that, we shall commence our attack on North and West Eternos, where they shall meet the same fate," King Hiss explained. "With those forces behind us, our new Snake-Men army will spread through the many kingdoms of Men, transforming them all into loyal Snake-Men. After that, no force on Eternia can stop us."

Pythos nodded. "And what of me? And the Reptons?"

"Stand by us, King Pythos."

Pythos looked down upon the statues and took in a deep breath. "I shall, King Hiss. The Reptons and the Snake-Men stand united."

* * *

It was the silence that worried He-Man. As the Wind-Raider fired across the evening sky, the radio sat silently next to the controls. What had happened in his absence? The doubts of his leaving were weighing heavily on him, but they were sitting right next to the thoughts about his entire place on Eternia. 

Once - had it been that long ago? - He-Man nearly gave up his place as champion of Grayskull due to the fact that he believed he killed someone. In the end, it was nothing more than one of Skeletor's more cruel tricks. His faith had been renewed. But thoughts along those lines were seeping in, this time sparked off by Kathryn.

In the haze of emotional pain he felt, He-Man realized that his very lifestyle demanded risk from all those close to him. What price were they going to pay? How far would his enemies go to defeat him? King Hiss had struck closer than any other - but was this just the beginning? His own parents had lost a daughter for nineteen years. He-Man had lost his fiancée and an unborn child he didn't even know had existed.

A thought so terrible yet so very loud rang out in his mind.

After Vipera and King Hiss were dealt with, He-Man felt the temptation to give up the Sword of Power, and let She-Ra handle Eternia's villains. Let Adam be Adam.

He-Man forced this thought out as he approached Castle Grayskull. He turned his focus on the task at hand.

The Wind-Raider landed before Castle Grayskull. He-Man and Battle-Cat emerged. The sky was dark over Grayskull as they strode forward.

Just as they neared the bridge, a man emerged from behind a large boulder.

"Skeletor!" shouted He-Man, pulling out his Sword of Power. By his side, Battle-Cat growled.

"Good evening He-Man!" Skeletor greeted in return.

"I see you've decided to attack Grayskull amongst all the chaos," He-Man stated. "I'm not surprised. But you picked one bad day to - "

"HE-MAN! STOP!"

He-Man halted in his tracks and turned to Man-At-Arms, who stepped out from behind Skeletor.

"Duncan? What is going on here?"

"Skeletor's not here to destroy Castle Grayskull, He-Man. He's helping to protect it."


	2. Walls

Chapter Two - "Walls"

* * *

"What are you talking about?"

Skeletor cackled. "You think King Hiss is a threat only to you? You are so blind. Hiss is my enemy too. Or didn't you realize that?"

He-Man grasped the Sword of Power harder. "You were the one that set him free in the first place."

"A miscalculation."

"Skeletor came to us, He-Man," Man-At-Arms stated. "His forces are at the edge of the Evergreen Forest. It's an alliance."

"Temporary, of course," Skeletor added.

"Who else do we have on our side, Duncan?" asked He-Man, not releasing his sword. "Hordak? Count Marzo?"

"Somebody's angry," Skeletor remarked.

"Shut up," He-Man snapped.

"He-Man . . . let's head inside."

Skeletor sat down on a rock and He-Man, Battle-Cat, and Man-At-Arms were instantly teleported inside. Before He-Man was She-Ra, Gwildor, the Sorceress, Pelicor, and Orko. They were standing in the throne room. A crystal ball floated nearby, showing Skeletor outside, sitting on the rock.

"Welcome back," Sorceress greeted.

"Thank you."

"What's the current situation?" asked He-Man.

"Not good," replied Pelicor.

"King Hiss and Vipera have claimed the Great Towers, Snake Mountain, and Eternos. All the Heroic Warriors as well as all Royal Soldiers within the city and King Randor have been transformed into statues," Man-At-Arms reported.

"Queen Marlena?"

"A prisoner of the Snake-Men, from what we can see," the Sorceress replied. "King Hiss has hatched a vile plot."

He-Man nodded. "I knew that already."

"He intends to use the Serpents Ring to transform all of the forces of Eternos in Snake-Men. It is already in use on Teela's body," she continued.

"But how will that change anything? Can't they still be free of mind?" He-Man asked.

"The Serpents Ring will make them submissive to Vipera."

He-Man sighed and leaned back. "Okay. What do we do from here?"

"We've been discussing this in your absence," Man-At-Arms answered, making sure his feelings for He-Man's departure were known to the champion.

"A multi-coordinated attack would be best," She-Ra advised. "The power of Grayskull harms Vipera. That is a key to the attack."

"What about Teela?" He-Man questioned.

Three crystal balls lifted from the ground and sat in mid-air before them. The Sorceress waved her hand above all three.

"Orko," Sorceress addressed, the first orb showing Stone Mountain. "You must go to Malik and Kareen. They will help us with the situation at hand."

"How?"

"You must figure that out on your own." The crystal ball then flew back to its place on the wall. The second shifted into its position. "Battle-Cat, Swift-Wind - you must ride to the Sands of Time," she told them, the Sands of Time appearing in the orb. "It is there a great power lies sleeping. Only the two of you may awaken it. Only the two of you may stir it from its long slumber. You know of what I speak."

"We do," Swift-Wind returned.

"We'll leave there immediately."

The second orb returned to its place on the wall as well, and then the third and final one appeared. It showed them Eternos. "Eternos is the key. Pelicor, you and the Royal Soldiers must remain in position with the Evil Warriors, prepared to strike on Man-At-Arms command."

"I understand, my lady," Pelicor returned.

"What about the rest of us?"

"She-Ra, you and SeaHawk must remain here at Castle Grayskull and protect it in this time of danger. He-Man and Skeletor have their own quest to embark on."

"What quest is that?" asked He-Man.

"The two of you must go to the Great Towers, and then to Snake Mountain. The White Hole must be closed. It is the key to Vipera's power."

He-Man closed his eyes and grunted. "All right."

"Don't sound so excited about it," SeaHawk joked.

"Let's get a move on," Man-At-Arms ordered.

As everyone else went their separate ways, He-Man remained in the throne room with the Sorceress and Man-At-Arms.

"You didn't answer my question," He-Man said once every left. "What about Teela? Where is her life force since it was tossed from her body?"

"Teela is beyond my reach, He-Man. She is within the prison that Vipera was placed in. She is alive, but I can not see her. Believe me when I say that I will not stop looking for her."

He-Man sighed. "All right."

"If you will excuse me, I have been attempting to view King Hiss and Vipera. Trying to observe their actions. Get a feel for their power levels."

The Sorceress left the room, leaving only Duncan and He-Man alone.

Duncan sighed and looked away. "Well."

He-Man leaned against a pillar and looked to the floor. "Well."

"Where is Kathryn?"

He-Man perked an eyebrow. "On Dellos."

"She's safe? Alive?"

"Yes. She's . . . she's going to be fine." He paused, then spoke again. "We ended things. It's over between us."

Duncan started. "What? Why? What happened?"

He-Man clenched his eyes shut. Tears started to escape anyway. Duncan's anger for He-Man was gone. He stepped over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"She was pregnant!" He-Man blurted out, tears pouring from his blue eyes. "She was pregnant and we lost the baby . . . we lost it!"

Sobbing now, He-Man collapsed onto his mentor. Duncan took in a deep breath and embraced him. A memory flashed across his mind as he did so. Years ago, when Adora was kidnapped, Duncan held Randor is the same sobbing manner. But there was one difference. Randor had been his best friend back then, almost his own brother. He-Man - as both the hero and Adam - had been like a son to Duncan. And that was exactly what He-Man needed right now.

"All right, boy, it'll be all right."

"I'm so sorry . . . I'm so sorry . . . I shouldn't have . . . I shouldn't have left . . ."

Duncan shook his head. "No, Adam, it's all right. You did what you felt you had to do. It . . . it may not have been the best decision but . . . I . . . understand it."

He-Man pulled back and Duncan could see the boy he trained to be a man within his eyes, looking to him for guidance. "Thank you," he said quietly. "Do me a favor and keep this all between us?"

"Of course. Now . . . we need to get to work."

"Yes. We do," He-Man replied, standing up straight now. "Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

She-Ra stood outside with the others. Skeletor sat apart from them and was instead looking out upon the horizon. He-Man and Man-At-Arms joined them all.

"So what am I supposed to be doing?" asked Orko.

"It's like the Sorceress said, Orko," He-Man answered. "You'll have to figure that out on your own."

"Hmph. Well, all right."

"Good luck, Orko. I'm sure whatever you find out will be of service to the greater good," She-Ra added.

"Thanks a lot. See y'all!"

"Good journey," He-Man said.

With that, Orko went flying north, towards the Mystic Mountains.

"We had better be off as well," said Battle-Cat.

"I agree," Swift-Wind. She-Ra walked over and stroked Swift-Wind's mane.

"You two be careful."

"We will," Battle-Cat responded, being scratched on the back of the neck. "We have a way of blending in with other animals."

"Good luck to you both."

Swift-Wind and Battle-Cat then turned away from their masters and set forth across the field, running at incredible speeds towards the southeast. He-Man and She-Ra watched until they were out of view, then turned to Skeletor.

"I suppose we should be off, then, Skeletor," He-Man addressed.

Skeletor nodded. "I suppose we shall. It will be an interesting trip, to say the least."

He-Man gave She-Ra a weary look. Man-At-Arms pressed a small key on his wrist. Stridor and Night Stalker came trotting over. He-Man leapt onto Stridor and Skeletor onto Night Stalker.

"Good and evil standing side-by-side once more. Will these days ever end?" Skeletor mused.

"I hope so."

"You understand of course, just what it is we are up against?" Skeletor asked then, voice devoid of his wry humor. "Vipera is far greater than any other threat you've faced. She would be tossed Shokoti back into her tomb. The Dark Cloud would have been blown away with one huff. The Spirit of Evil could have been dissipated at her whim. She is greater than I; greater than Hiss or Hordak or Marzo. There is but one weakness, but it is also her greatest strength."

"And what is that, Skeletor?"

"Her body. It is mortal. Kill the body and she is gone."

"And stop any chance of Teela returning."

"You know by now that I won't make any distinction," Skeletor responded.

"Unfortunately."

As the pair entered the Evergreen Forest, She-Ra and SeaHawk headed towards the jawbridge of Castle Grayskull. SeaHawk took her hand.

"You scared, hon?"

"Not yet."

* * *

The illumination of three moons came down upon Vipera, who stood in one of the gardens of Eternos. Despite her evil intents, she still respected the beauty of Eternia's plant-life. The summer insects chirped like nothing was wrong from their perches among the plants. Vipera, in Teela's body, walked along a path, her new scaly skin feeling much more comfortable than the soft flesh.

Her fingers ran along the Serpents Ring, which allowed her to transform Teela's body into its current state. It would continue to do so until Vipera wished it to stop. And then . . . the world of Man would be transformed into loyal Snake-Men, to do her bidding. The world taken from her by Veena the Goddess would be hers.

It was then that she saw the man that had rescued her. King Hiss stood near one of the entrances, a smile on that flesh-face of his. He walked over, but stood a few feet away out of respect.

"Your highnesssss . . ." King Hiss said, bowing.

"Rise, Hiss. Anything new to report?"

"Nothing," Hiss replied, staring at her. "I must say, your highness, you are looking ravishing. Each and every day you take that human body and continue to make it even more beautiful."

Vipera smiled. "You find this body very beautiful, then?"

"Even more so now than before, yes."

She stepped forward and ran her finger across his cheek. "You wish to be with it. You wish to mate with it. You told me as much, did you not?"

"I did," Hiss returned, his voice shaking.

Vipera's smile grew even wilder. "This body is in its time to conceive a child. Come with me, King Hiss, and together we shall have a baby. The heir to our new world order."

King Hiss gulped. "When?"

"Tonight."


	3. Boys You Bring Home

Chapter Three - "Boys You Bring Home"

* * *

The Sorceress dropped the crystal ball. She turned on her heel and ran. Her feet carried her across Castle Grayskull until she reached the Hall of Secrets. The doors flew open and she snatched up Crystal of Alynel - the amulet that would allow her to use her powers outside of Castle Grayskull as well as allow her to maintain her form.

As she ran down the staircase, she heard the voices of the Elders and the Ancients who empowered and were joined with Castle Grayskull protesting. But she ignored them. She was in instinct mode. The Sorceress of Grayskull just ran.

"DUNCAN! SHE-RA!" she yelled loudly.

Man-At-Arms spun around. "What is it?"

"We have a more immediate problem!"

* * *

The door opened and the two forms clambered in, both moving like drunks. But it was not alcohol in their bodies . . . but pure, heated lust. King Hiss and Vipera shuffled into Teela's bedroom, lips kissing, forked tongues flickering against each other.

"Hssss . . ." seethed Vipera, pulling off King Hiss' flesh, revealing the vipers beneath. The vipers moved seductively to Vipera, wrapping around her body, their flesh moving against hers. Vipera ran her hands across them and then kissed the lead one, King Hiss' head. Her tongue ran across the head.

"To the bed?" asked King Hiss.

"Yessss . . ." she whimpered.

Vipera fell backwards onto the bed. King Hiss reached forward, fangs gleaming, looming over the clothes, ready to tear them off . . .

The doors to the balcony threw open.

"Stop right there!" came a voice that neither Hiss nor Vipera could recognize. It was the sound of a very, very angry mother.

The Sorceress and Man-At-Arms stood at the balcony, both looking ready for anything.

"Who the hell are you?" spat Vipera.

"Your parents, sweetheart," Man-At-Arms replied, "and I've got to say, your mother and I don't approve of your boyfriend."

Man-At-Arms tossed a grenade into the room. Half the room exploded, engulfed in a burst of flame and smoke. But through cut Vipera, covered in a sheath of green energy. She flew right to the Sorceress. The Sorceress was prepared, though she knew that she was outmatched.

A force field blazed to life around the Sorceress, protecting her from Vipera's initial attack. Vipera sneered and turned in mid-air. The Sorceress fired a bolt of pure power at the transformed body of her daughter. Vipera tried to block, but this was the power of Grayskull. It struck hard and Vipera took the full impact. She was tossed back, but held her place. She made right for the Sorceress once again.

In the meantime, Man-At-Arms rolled through the fire, lasers firing harshly. King Hiss, it seemed, was a little uncomfortable in the heat. He was hardly able to dodge the blasts. However, the fire suppression system kicked on, dosing the heavy flames.

King Hiss leapt forward, all of his snake heads ready to strike. Man-At-Arms set both wrist-beams on maximum and fired. They struck the villain straight on and sent him flying in the wall, then onto the floor. Man-At-Arms pulled out his club and walked towards him.

"I've been wanting to do this for the past two days since you kidnapped my daughter, you sick son of bitch," he swore.

Before Man-At-Arms could get near, King Hiss was back on his feet. He let out an energy blast. Man-At-Arms wrist shield barely protected him in time.

"I thought you Eternians were sworn not to kill," King Hiss sneered, walking closer and closer to Man-At-Arms.

"You misunderstand. He-Man is sworn not to kill. The Heroic Warriors are ordered not to take lethal action. I, however, am fully authorized to bring about death."

With those words, Man-At-Arms struck. As his wrist laser fired from his left hand, his right unleashed half a dozen small, orb-shaped bombs. When they were in the air, Man-At-Arms fired his second wrist laser.

King Hiss' heads dodged all the bombs, and held off the laser fire with magic shields. He hurtled towards Man-At-Arms, shrugging off his attacks. Man-At-Arms switched into defense mode swiftly.

Two shields were up at his wrists, which blocked the first strike from King Hiss. Hiss swung his chest snake forwards to poison Man-At-Arms. But their fangs slammed against his armor.

"You don't think I wasn't prepared for you?" asked Man-At-Arms, pulling out a short-sword and slashing it at Hiss.

"I strike in more ways than one," Hiss bullied and three snakes struck out and pulled the sword from his hand. Three more slammed against Man-At-Arms, tossing him completely out of the room.

King Hiss ran towards him, but Man-At-Arms was firing again, lasers going wild. King Hiss continued to brush them off. His pace quickened, ready to tear Man-At-Arms out of that armor and to render his flesh and muscles from his bones.

"Your age is ending, mammal!" Hiss screeched suddenly, jumping into the air.

Man-At-Arms rolled out of the way and landed right next to a small computer panel.

"You don't think I don't have you exactly where I want you?" asked Man-At-Arms. "I live here, dumb ass."

He slammed a small disk into the computer panel.

Immediately, lasers dropped from the ceiling. Man-At-Arms stepped back, pressing keys on a small computer pad on his wrist. The lasers fired heavily, striking the Snake-Men's leader.

"And don't bother calling for back-up. I just sealed off the corridor."

Meanwhile, the Sorceress battled with Vipera outside. Their battle had moved, however, off of Teela's balcony and into the garden that just a few minutes ago, King Hiss and Vipera were speaking in. Huge bolts of power splintered off from their barrages.

"This is useless," Vipera snarled.

"Indeed it is. Your forces shall fall. Teela will be restored. Just end this now."

"Why are you so confident?" asked Vipera then, in an all-too-curious tone. "What do you know?"

The Sorceress didn't answer. Which, to Vipera, was an answer unto itself. She moved out of the way as the Sorceress unleashed another attack.

"I will see into that pretty mind of yours. I will pry my way in," Vipera hissed.

An energy exo-skeleton appeared around her, taking the form of snake. It rose up with Vipera and moved to strike the Sorceress' head. The Sorceress pulled away and formed her own energy exo-skeleton - that of a falcon. It clawed at the snake, the Sorceress moving with it.

Each time it would make contact, the snake would sneer in anger and pain.

"The power of Grayskull is great within you. You must be its keeper," Vipera stated. "And you are also Teela's mother. But why are so you so sure that you will succeed? What hope for Teela that I myself did not have?"

The falcon screeched and the Sorceress within the energy form began to move upwards. But Vipera struck fast, her snake form leaping up and striking the head of the energy falcon. The Sorceress and Vipera both screamed as the snake tore right into the Sorceress.

"I am . . . in great pain," gasped Vipera, hands raised, commanding the snake form around her forward. "But . . . I will know your secret . . ."  
"I am the heir of Veena's power!" shouted the Sorceress, the snake form tearing right into her. "You shall be torn to pieces if you move any further!"

"Maybe, but I have the power to repair myself."

Vipera moved fast and hard. The snake form, now already in the head of the energy falcon, dove right into the Sorceress's head. Once again, both screamed. The Sorceress for what Vipera was doing to her; Vipera for the power of Grayskull was ripping her apart as she moved into the mind of the Sorceress.

Then, after a few seconds of pure, agonizing pain, both energy forms vanished and Vipera pulled herself back from the Sorceress. The Sorceress collapsed to the ground.

"I . . . Teela is your daughter, but she is far more," Vipera said. "She is the heir to the power of Grayskull. The daughter of a Sorceress must become the next Sorceress." She then smiled. "Which means . . . if I enter Grayskull and step into the Pool of Power . . . then this body is protected by the power that would destroy my mind and life force. I will become the next Sorceress! AND I WILL BE ABLE TO DESTROY CASTLE GRAYSKULL ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

The Sorceress stood up. She gathered all of her might. "You shall never enter Castle Grayskull, foul bitch of a goddess!" she roared. "NEVER!"

Power gathered in her hands. Light flared up, streaks of energy flying across the garden. In one titanic burst of energy, the Sorceress struck. Vipera's body was engulfed in silver light. She screamed in pure pain and agony as the Sorceress unleashed her onslaught, her defenses already gone in the attempt to steal from her mind.

Vipera crumbled to the ground, defeated momentarily. The Sorceress fell against a wall, but held herself up.

"Duncan!" she shouted.

At that moment, there was a second explosion from the balcony. Man-At-Arms jumped down from the newly formed inferno and landed right next to the Sorceress. Behind him was King Hiss, vipers hissing loudly.

"We need to go," Duncan said. "Oh!" he gasped, seeing Teela.

"Her womanhood is safe for now, Duncan. But there was a price."

"What price?"

"There is no time."

Hiss charged right at them, but was too late. The pair was gone in a flash of gold.

* * *

They reappeared in the throne room of Castle Grayskull, exhausted. The Sorceress nearly passed out, but Duncan was able to help her up to the throne. As soon as she took her seat, a second portal opened. Out of this one came She-Ra, SeaHawk, and Gwildor, helping along Lubic and Queen Marlena.

The portal closed behind them. "A good, last minute plan," She-Ra complimented.

"Marlena, are you all right?" asked Duncan, rushing over.

She put her hand on Duncan's shoulder. "I'm okay. Just a few cuts and bruises."

"I'm all right too, if you care," Lubic grunted.

"Why don't you take them to the medical room?" asked Duncan of She-Ra, SeaHawk, and Gwildor.

As soon as the five of them were out of earshot, Duncan walked up the woman that had once been his lover. He took her hands in his.

"What happened, Teelana? What price were you talking about?"

"Vipera knows that Teela will become the Sorceress. She's planning on using that to her advantage. If Vipera takes Teela's place, then she will have the power of Grayskull. She will corrupt Grayskull and destroy it!"

"But . . . Vipera is hurt by the power of Grayskull . . ."

"Not if she becomes part of Grayskull's power!" The Sorceress lowered her head. "Luckily, she has been incapacitated for the rest of her mating time."

"Information I'm sure Teela wanted me to know about."

"And I hope and pray that she has not yet realized just how it is that Teela will return."

Duncan perked an eyebrow. "Something you haven't even told me about."

"Patience, Duncan. Right now, we must prepare Castle Grayskull for an attack."

* * *

She walked along the cold dark path, naked and alone. This was a prison, she was certain. But she knew that every prison had a key. And Teela was certain that she would find it. 


	4. The Line

Chapter Four – "The Line"

* * *

Orko floated to the door, shaking in the pouring rain. His red robes were soaked and his hat hung around his face in a sopping, wet mess. His small, blue hand knocked on the iron door and he waited impatiently for an answer.

The door opened after a few long seconds. Standing there was Kareen, the young lover to Malik, the wizard of Stone Mountain. She smiled at the visitor, her dark hair framing her pale face.

"Hello Orko. The Sorceress told us you were coming. Come in, come in. You must be freezing."

"Just a little bit!"

Kareen put her hand on his shoulder and could feel the wetness of his robes. "Why don't you use your magic to dry yourself?"

"Um . . . I would, but last time I did that, I caught myself on fire."

Kareen smiled affectionately at the little Trollian then whispered a small spell. A warm feeling swept of Orko as magic dried his robes and warmed his bones.

"Thanks!" he yelped.

"Anytime, Orko. Now, I expect you're here to talk to Malik?"

"To be honest, Kareen, I don't know what I'm doing here. Things are pretty bad. Teela has switched places with Vipera!"

Kareen nodded. "We heard."

Orko blinked. "You did? Well, why didn't you do you something about it? Come and help us."

"Silly, that's why you're here. You're going to help in our place."

"I don't . . . understand."

Kareen patted Orko on the back. "You will, little one. Now why don't you go up to the library and wait for Malik? He'll help put you on the right path."

* * *

Night-Stalker and Stridor rode across the Sands of Time, heading towards the Great Towers. He-Man and Skeletor had gone most of the way without speaking to each other. But as the morning sun began to rise and the two of them began to feel tension growing, Skeletor spoke.

"The Great Towers. Something of a marvel," Skeletor remarked.

"That's something strange, coming from you."

Skeletor snorted. "I don't mean their existence, muscle head. I'm talking about their return. History seems to be creeping up on us. Have you noticed that?"

"You were the one that released the Snake-Men."

"True, He-Man, but there's more than just that. Hordak, the Fallen Elder, returned to Eternia. The Great Towers restored - granted, my hand was in on that, but it was Hiss' idea. Shokoti, stepping out from her tomb. Morgoth, the Energy Beast, the Dark Cloud . . . all legends, all myths. Returning. Even the Ancients and now Vipera. History is coming alive all around us, He-Man."

He-Man nodded. "True . . . but what about it?"

"An observation, that's all," Skeletor then said. After a moment, he spoke once more. "Have you ever heard of 'Rohana'Rota?' It's a Preternian phrase describing the final battle between good and evil."

"I . . . yes. Yes, I have."

"Perhaps, then, the reason that history is coming alive and all these immense figures around us are returning is because we are moving ever closer to Rohana'Rota."

He-Man perked an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this?"

"There is a final battle coming, He-Man. You and I both know this. I am beginning to think it is the battle to end all battles."

"Again . . . why are you telling me this?"

"I just want you aware of the stakes. Face the facts. You and I are far stronger than either would like to admit to each other. When it comes down to the final battle, it will be between us."

He-Man shook his head. "No. I don't believe that. Not one bit."

"Oh?"

"I believe we are reaching the end of history. I believe that we are entering into the future and these recent events have been the end of past." He then turned his head completely to Skeletor. "There will be no final battle. It will simply be me bringing you to justice."

Skeletor shook his head and He-Man could tell he was frustrating the villain. "Believe what you want, fool. Your delusions shall be your undoing."

"Let me ask you a question, Skeletor. What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" snapped Skeletor.

"With the except of a few incidents on Etheria and the final battle with Hordak, you've been quiet here on Eternia. Ever since you were interrogated by the royal about Keldor."

Skeletor straightened and He-Man could feel his nemesis grim. Skeletor chose his words carefully. The name Keldor was nothing to him anymore.

"I haven't changed, He-Man."

"I don't believe that."

"And just why is that?"

"Because this entire trip, you haven't taken the chance to attack me. Something has happened to you, Skeletor, and I think it's been building longer than just your capture. It seems as thought it's been building since the whole Christmas incident or maybe even reaching back to the ordeal with Jewel of Amara."

Skeletor sneered and fired a bolt at He-Man. He-Man easily deflected the bolt with his Sword of Power and it struck the ground harmlessly.

"You could have launched a stronger attack, Skeletor," He-Man continued. "And let's face facts, you haven't been protesting this alliance between the two of us that much."

"Neither have you."

"Well, I don't have much a problem with it. I get to keep an eye on you this entire time and I'd rather do that than not know what you're doing. But you . . . I remember the problem with Evilseed. You practically had to be at death's door to join us."

"Times change, He-Man. Accept it. I understand that at certain times, the two of us must regrettably join together against our common foe. There are more advantages to it than your simple mind realizes."

"Such as?"

"This is an opportunity to understand my enemy. You have opposed me so long that I have decided to try and understand you. For example . . . why is it a mighty warrior like yourself serves a simpleton like King Randor?"

He-Man sighed. "King Randor stands for peace and justice. He would gladly give up his life to protect his people. He is fair and wise."

Skeletor scoffed. "If you only knew the truth about your beloved king, He-Man."

"And just what truth is that?"

Skeletor didn't answer. After a few seconds, he quickly moved the direction of the conversation. "I do not understand why anyone would give up their own life for others. No one deserves that price. If they get themselves into a situation like that, it is up to them to find their own way out."

He-Man decided not to touch on the point that Skeletor himself nearly sacrificed his own life to save the two Earth children a few years ago.

"That was one of the pillars of Hordak's teachings," Skeletor then added.

"The path of darkness seems quite the self-fish road."

Skeletor's tone turned ominous. "In darkness, there is strength. Evil is just another path to power."

"One that comes at the cost of others."

"A small price to pay. And what about you, He-Man? You can't have much of a life since you spend it saving others and stopping me all the time. The path of light and good is a fool's quest. I asked you once, He-Man, if the path of good was as lonely as evil? Is it?"

"That . . . is none of your business."

Skeletor's jaw moved into a smiling position.

"We're here."

The two came to a halt near the Great Towers. Snake-Men lined the windows and their banners hung from the front.

He-Man sighed heavily. "It pains me to see it like this, under the control of forces of evil."

"I'll be sure to kill you before I take it over, then," cackled Skeletor.

"They've spotted us," warned He-Man.

"How can you tell?"

A huge explosion erupted nearby, tossing both hero and villain against the hardpan. Another missile launched from Central Tower, this one blocked by Skeletor's force shield.

"Come on!" shouted He-Man and ushered Stridor onward. Skeletor was right next to him. As He-Man deflected missile and energy blasts, Skeletor retaliated with his own energy attacks. Stridor and Night-Stalker's own self-defense weapons kept away on-coming Snake-Men.

Soon, they arrived at the base of Viper Tower, the mouth of which was still releasing a beam to the White Hole some miles off to the east.

"All right, how do we - "

Before He-Man could answer, the hardpan around them exploded in a whirl of dust and dirt. The Meteorbs then appeared: Crocobite, Dinosorb, Gore-Illa, Orbear and Rhinorb. They rushed towards He-Man, Skeletor, Stridor, and Night-Stalker in their robotic forms. Despite their bulky appearances, they were quite fast.

Skeletor and He-Man did their best to defend themselves, but were quickly overrun. Orbear had dispatched Skeletor's Havoc Staff and Crocobite had his teeth embedded in Skeletor's arm. Dinosorb had bashed He-Man's head and Gore-Illa was pounding him. Rhinorb was standing ready to stampede.

But before any of them could continue their attacks, there was a suddenly loud thunderous noise. The ground shook. He-Man looked to the sky and watched as five new Meteorbs came flying towards them.

"What is this?" he asked aloud.

The five new Meteorbs landed just a few feet away, attracting the attention of the attacking Meteorbs.

"They have found us!" shouted Orbear.

The new arrivals transformed from their egg-like shapes into their robotic modes: a lion, a humanoid robot, a tiger, a cat, and mastodon. They rushed forward and immediately engaged their counterparts.

"What on Eternia going on here?"

Breaking from the fight, the humanoid robot leapt up and landed right in front of He-Man and Skeletor. Skeletor snatched up his Havoc Staff and made to attack him. He-Man, however, stepped in front of Skeletor.

"You are He-Man?" asked the Meteorb.

"Yes. And you are?"

"I am Cometoid. My allies Astrolion, Ty-Grrr, Comet Cat, and Tuskor have been tracking these renegades for two of your years. When we learned that a ship was headed to Eternia, we realized that we never checked Eternia. We knew of Etheria, but never even considered Eternia."

"What ship is headed here?" asked He-Man.

"Emissaries. That is all we know."

"We'll deal with that later, He-Man," Skeletor stated, looking at the beam of energy that continued to pour of Viper Tower's mouth. "We're running out of time."

At that moment, it began to rain laser fire. The renegades Meteorbs pulled out of combat and headed back to the Great Towers. Skeletor raised a force field around himself, He-Man, and Cometoid.

"The Meteorbs are in the employ of an enemy of ours named King Hiss. If we join our forces, we should be able to stop all of our enemies."

"Agreed then. What would you have us do?"

He-Man pulled out a communicator. "Take this and hide yourselves. I'll contact you in a few hours and let you know the plan."

"Understood."

The Meteorbs, the new arrivals and possibly new allies, transformed into their egg-like comet modes and took off into the noon sky.

"You trust too easily," Skeletor scolded.

"I told them nothing of our plans. But I know the Meteorbs. A few them tried to assault the Hive a few months ago. A few among those new arrivals were the same kind that helped She-Ra and I defend the Hive."

"It's doesn't matter right now," Skeletor then said. "Right now, we must have one goal."

"Do what you have to do quickly," He-Man snapped as he watched Snake-Men pour out of Central Tower.

Skeletor sneered, but then lifted up his Havoc Staff. A perfectly calculated bolt of just the right kind of energy fired out and struck the beam. The beam grew brighter for just a moment, and then dissipated.

As the Snake-Men continued out, Skeletor and He-Man jumped back onto their robotic steeds and rushed off to the east, quickly outrunning the laser bolts from the Snake-Men.

"I'd like to know just why it was they had the two of us do this together," Skeletor grumbled.

"Because I'm here to keep you in line."


	5. Further Developments

Chapter Five – "Further Developments"

* * *

"We need to know what's going on."

Queen Marlena sighed and looked across all the various holograms before her. Hawk of Avion, Garth of Insectia, King Paw of the Cats, King Jade of the Bears, Princess Nami of Aquatica, Queen Valena of Ahberron, Queen Sumara of Arcadia, Princess Raya of Targa, King Marianius of Moriana, Counselor Cyril of the Golden Isles, Prime Minister Pangas of Tahrin, Lizard-Man of Lizardia, King Stephen of West Eternos, and Queen Johanna North Eternos. It seemed almost too many for her, but she was queen and she needed to speak.

"Currently, the military alliance still stands," Marlena addressed. "But right now, you all are needed to remain where you are. Vipera and King Hiss are concentrating mostly on Eternos, the Great Towers, Snake Mountain, and soon, Castle Grayskull. For any of you to engage them now would only bring Vipera's wrath upon you all."

"So we are to just sit here and wait?" questioned Valena.

"Preposterous!" shouted Pangas.

"What needs to happen now, ladies and gentlemen, is a small strike force. Commandos are going to storming Eternos as soon as King Hiss and Vipera make for Castle Grayskull," Marlena explained. "If we fail, it will be up to you all - as a unified force - to take on the Snake-Men."

"Just what makes you think that they will attack Castle Grayskull?" asked Paw.

"Trust Marlena, King Paw," Lizard-Man interjected.

"If this is what they believe is for the best, then we here at the Golden Isles will follow your lead," Cyril stated. "I would hope the others will fall in line with us."

"For the moment, yes, so shall Aquatica."

"And Moriana."

"Tahrin as well."

"Lizardia agrees."

"So does Arcadia."

"Targa too."

"As well as Ahberron."

"The Bears stand by this decision."

"The Cats will trust in Eternos . . . for now."

"Avion will remain prepared, but we will agree."

"So will Insectia."

"Excellent. I shall keep you up-dated. Castle Grayskull out."

All holograms save Hawk, Garth, Lizard-Man, Pangas, and Paw flickered off. Marlena addressed the remainders.

"Thank you for remaining on the line. I will be frank. While it would be best for you to remain away from Eternos at the moment, we are in need of super-powered beings and warriors. Lizard-Man, I am formally requesting you reactivate your Heroic Warrior status."

"Of course, Queen Marlena!" Lizard-Man yelped.

"Prime Minister Pangas, can you send Celice? Her magical voice will be of some help."

"At once," Pangas responded.

"Garth? Could you offer us some assistance?"

"Yes, I shall be there," Garth replied.

"And what would you want of me?" King Paw questioned.

"Kittrina. Her skills will be a lot of help," Marlena answered.

"She will be there at once."

"Hawk? Do you think you could battle in your brother's stead?"

"Absolutely," Hawk responded.

Marlena pressed a few keys next to her. "Good. I am sending you the coordinates. Meet us there by dawn. We will ride to Eternos after that."

The holograms then blinked out, leaving only Marlena with Johanna and Stephan.

"And what about us?" asked Johanna.

"You two both need to lock down your cities and prepare your armies. If this fails, the Snake-Men are more than likely to take it out on you."

"Let us send you help, Marlena. We are one kingdom, don't forget that," Stephan pushed.

"No. Not now, at least. Just be ready."

"Good luck, then," Johanna conceded.

"To all of us," Marlena replied.

The final two holograms faded out and now Marlena was alone in the communications room of Castle Grayskull. It was in the northwest tower, which contained technologies far advanced than that of any other the queen of Eternos had ever seen.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Duncan from the door.

"Quite sure, Duncan."

"As Man-At-Arms, Marlena, I have to question your reasoning for going into battle. Not to mention working side-by-side with Skeletor's minions."

"It is my kingdom, Duncan. It was taken from me and I shall be the one to take it back. Simple as that."

Duncan sighed and nodded. "As you wish, your majesty."

* * *

The evening sun was setting fast as Battle-Cat and Swift-Wind came to their destination in the Sands of Time. The rode fast, avoiding paths and cutting along the lands that only animals could pass. No one gave them a second glance as they rushed to the place they knew they had to be.

As they approached the ancient tomb, both Battle-Cat and Swift-Wind approached slowly. The creature they had come to release had been slumbering for 1,000 years, though it has spoken to them on occasion. In whispers that only animals could hear . . .

The tomb was stone and at least twenty feet in length, twenty feet in height, and fifteen feet wide. A large statue of a lizard-like creature was on the top.

"This is it," Battle-Cat informed Swift-Wind.

"I can see. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let it be done."

Swift-Wind flapped his wings and rose up to his back legs. From his unicorn horn came a beam of white energy that struck the creature on the top of the tomb. Battle-Cat released a mighty roar and from his eyes came a pair of white energy beams.

After a few seconds, the beams halted and both creatures watched as their actions produced results. The creature at the top sunk into the tomb itself. The tomb then slid backwards . . . and a mighty beast emerged.

He was huge and long, and made completely of pure white bone. A skeleton of a creature and as soon as he emerged onto the sand, a green flame engulfed his entire body.

"Long have I slumbered . . . kept alive pure the power of Grayskull . . . fellow companions of warriors . . . you have summoned me!"

Both Battle-Cat and Swift-Wind bowed their heads as if a king addressed them.

"Battle-Beast . . ." whispered Swift-Wind.

And indeed it was Battle-Beast, the former stead of He-Ro. But as the creature of old looked at himself, a sound like a guttural laugh came from his bare mouth.

"Battle-Beast? Not any long, I fear. From this point onward shall I be called BATTLE-BONES!"

* * *

Vipera awoke, eyes flying open. She sat up in her bed, which was that of King Randor and Queen Marlena. Nothing had been changed since Eternos had been taken, simply because Vipera did not care. She walked along floor, red hair tumbling across her shoulders, scales bathed in the evening sunlight.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Teela's body had progressed in its transformation. The face was flatter, the nose less pronounced. Teela now looked the part of a Snake-Man female, but there was still more to go.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she commanded.

The doors opened and King Hiss entered. "I am glad to see you have awakened."

"The battle with the Sorceress drained me, but I have regenerated. What news do you bring me?"

"He-Man and Skeletor remain opposed to us. They have attacked the Great Towers and I believe they seek to collapse the White Hole."

Vipera shrugged Teela's shoulders. "And? Just how does that effect us?"

"I am not certain . . . yet."

"He- Man and Skeletor shall fall to my might," Vipera stated matter-of-factly.

"Of that, I have no doubt. However, my mistress, they are still a threat."

Vipera nodded and turned from the king of the Snake-Men. "Tomorrow morning, Hiss, we make for Castle Grayskull. Leave your army here and have the Reptons take up position at Snake Mountain. Only your elite shall go to Castle Grayskull."

"Why is that, my mistress? Why not take the army?"

Vipera smiled and looked back to him. "I wish to prove my power."

"Ah yes . . . of course. And . . . my mistress . . . what of mating?"

"We shall conceive a child after this battle is completed."

King Hiss smiled broadly. "Yessss."

Vipera's smile diminished a little as she turned away from the master of the Snake-Men. She tapped the Serpent's Ring. A pulse of green energy across Teela's scaly skin, and suddenly, his legs formed into one, turning into a massive tail. She was snake from the hips down; a Naga.

"Our time is coming, Hiss. You and I shall see this world bow before us."

* * *

Malik looked long and hard at Orko, then turned his back to the Trollian. Orko glanced over to Kareen, hoping for some support. Kareen just shrugged.

"Um . . . what do you mean?" asked Orko.

Malik sighed and turned back to Orko, leaning against a table with bubbling and fizzing bottles, open books piled upon each other, and open boxes of medium sizes.

"You asked me if I could give you some spells you could use to fight off Vipera. Which, honestly, I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because, well, Orko . . . there's no beating around the bush. You suck."

Orko gasped and fell immediately to the floor. Kareen giggled and hauled him back up. "Now, now, Orko. He's doesn't mean that like you think he does."

"Of course not," Malik replied and turned back to the table. He pulled out one of the open books from underneath and above two others and started to flip through the pages, casually looking for something. "Let me ask you something."

"What's that?"

"On Trolla, you were a great wizard, weren't you?"

"Yep! Orko the Great!"

"And you had the madlion, didn't you? The one you lost when you arrived, correct?"

"Yeah, but I found it . . . and then I lost again." Orko's eyes perked up. "Are you going to help me find it?"

Malik opened up a long, slender box and pulled out a two round pieces of wood. "As much as I would like to go traipsing around the Tar Swamp in the middle of the night, I have other plans. Orko, did they teach you anything about the theories behind magic and sorcery?"

"Ummm . . . no. But to be honest, I didn't really pay . . . attention . . . in class."

"Well, that wasn't very responsible of you," Kareen said with an amused smile.

"I was a natural, so I figured I didn't need school. I just used my powers and my madlion and poof! I could just do it!"

"Not on Eternia, you couldn't. Didn't you notice that on your last few visits to Trolla, your spells have worked perfectly?" Malik pointed out. "There is a theory, Orko, that not all worlds are able to use sorcery like Eternia, Etheria and Trolla. That, as the universe expands and continues to expand, certain forces like gravity and time and energy create bends in the matrix of reality. These bends allow various people and objects to change the nature of reality around us. This is but a theory of course, but there is some truth in it. Because if it is true, then each world affected by these bends in reality would be different from the other. And that . . . would explain your magic's refusal to work properly on Eternia."

Orko blinked in realization. "Ooooh. Well, that explains it."

"Exactly. Now, here you go."

Malik pulled out a wand. He tossed it to Orko and the Trollian caught it. Immediately, there was a sudden powerful connection between him and the object in his hands.

"Whoa . . ."

"Bet you're ready to go kick some ass, then?" Kareen asked, smiling away.

Orko waved the wand around, watching as small magic tendrils followed it. "Oh yeah!"

* * *

He-Man and Skeletor rode to the edge of the Valley of Storms. Below, in front of Snake Mountain, was a small army of Repton warriors. The beam that fueled the White Hole streaked across the ash-gray sky from the mouth of Snake Mountain. He-Man pulled out his Power Sword.

"You can probably hit that from here," He-Man said.

"You're an idiot. Don't you understand?" questioned Skeletor. "I was sent on this mission because of my knowledge of White Holes. You keep me in line; I close up the White Hole. And I can't destroy the beam correctly from this angle."

"Then what do you plan on doing?"

Skeletor waved at the army. "We're just going to have to go right in. I need to get directly under the beam within fifty feet of its origin. To do that, however, we're going to have to cut our way though this army."

He-Man pulled out his shield. "Then let's do it."

Skeletor made what could be seen as a smile. He pulled out his Havoc Staff. "Lets. And for the record, muscle head, I plan on killing you when this is all over."

"Thanks for the warning."

Skeletor shrugged. "I felt I owed you the warning seeing as how chummy we've gotten."

"Nice."

And then the two enemies rushed into war.


	6. Destiny's Turn

Chapter Six – "Destiny's Turn"

* * *

Skeletor's Havoc Staff vibrated with power as energy beams blasted from its head. It struck Reptons left and right, sending huge legions of the army into the air. Next to him, He-Man was heaving Repton warriors right into each other. They both fought skill and strength they had only reserved for each other in the past.

"This close enough?" asked He-Man as he tossed one Repton into its fellow warrior.

"Not yet," Skeletor responded, blasting away five of them. "I can't stand to see my fortress squirming with enemies."

"Don't worry, then, I'll make sure you won't be around when we finally invade it," He-Man replied, punching one Repton while kicking another.

Skeletor ignored him and pressed onward, Havoc Staff still blasting away. He was forced to unfortunately fight without lethal force for a few reasons. The one being that it would enrage He-Man and force them to deviate from their current plan. Secondly, he just didn't have the time to kill anyone.

After long moments of pure battle, the pair reached the exact point Skeletor needed to be. Immediately, he tossed up an energy shield around him and He-Man. As the Reptons opened fire on the shield, Skeletor pointed his Havoc Staff straight up and fired.

The beam lit up brilliantly then vanished.

"Great," He-Man quipped. "Now we just have to fight our way back."

"What are you talking about? Such a buffoon . . ."

Skeletor pressed a small button on his belt. A near by door in the ground opened up and both He-Man and Skeletor leapt in. The door closed behind them. The pair landed in a long, underground tunnel. Skeletor placed his hand on the wall and flickering lights clicked on, running down the tunnel.

"This way," he hissed.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to arrange for transport back to Castle Grayskull. I swear, He-Man, how you managed to evade your own death for all these years is still a shock."

He-Man grumbled, far from in the mood for Skeletor's jokes. Even the word 'death' was a raw nerve, considering what had happened to child that Kathryn was carrying. Soon enough, they came to set of stairs that would take them up into Snake Mountain.

"Follow me," Skeletor grunted. He-Man complied, Sword of Power out.

* * *

Queen Marlena arrived at the meeting area in the lower Evergreen Forest. With her was Gwildor and Lubic, who were both armed. As soon as she arrived, the Royal Soldiers bowed to the ground. "Thank you, thank you," she told them all. "But please stand."

"Queen Marlena," said Lizard-Man from nearby. "Always a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, Lizard-Man. Have the others arrived as well?"

Celice walked over from underneath a tree. "Prime Minister Pangas sends his regards. I am at your service, Queen Marlena."

"As am I," Kittrina added, tail waving behind her.

The beetle-like Garth swooped down from the sky. "Insectia, of course, sends its warrior."

Hawk was right behind him. "As does Avion."

"Your soldiers await your command, your majesty," added Pelicor.

"Well, well, well . . . isn't this the nice little picnic?"

All eyes went towards the approaching party. Evil-Lynn led the Evil Warriors towards Marlena's team – Beast-Man, Clawful, Jitsu, Mer-Man, Spikor, Trap Jaw, Tri-Klops, Two-Bad, Webstor, Whiplash, Karg, Blade, Saurod, Twistoid, and Stinkor.

"This just doesn't feel right," whispered Lizard-Man to Pelicor.

"This is true, Lizard-Man," Pelicor replied.

"So . . . dear Marlena, when do we strike?"

"Soon, Lynn," Marlena responded, in a stern tone. "Not until we hear back from Man-At-Arms. So in the meantime, everyone . . . just relax."

The Evil Warriors took their place among some tall rocks and started to chitchat with each other, all the time keeping watch over their enemies. Likewise, Marlena's enforcers attempted to act causally around such an enemies. Marlena sighed and nervously rubbed her shoulders.

Evil-Lynn smiled menacingly. "There's a certain tension in the air, don't you think?"

"Yes," Marlena responded quietly.

"It reminds me of the end of the Horde War," Evil-Lynn said then, that smile still on her lips. "The Eternian one, that is." She laughed a little. "You know, I still remember when Hordak returned from Eternos without Keldor. You know what the first thing he did when he saw me was?"

"What?" asked Marlena, though a part of her didn't want to know.

Evil-Lynn's smile grew even more vile. "He handed me little baby Adora. Mmm-hmm. I remember quite clearly. She was crying wildly and I just didn't even know what to do with her."

Marlena gritted her teeth, trying to contain her anger.

"I didn't even know how to hold her. And she just kept crying and crying and crying."

The queen of Eternos felt the control over her temper slipping, but also knew that she was being goaded. Her hands formed into fists, but she still said nothing and did nothing. Her eyes, though, _they_ conveyed her anger and fury.

"Well, I can see I'm upsetting you."

"Lynn . . ." grunted Marlena. "Be aware of something."

"Yes?"

"Hordak was the first to pay for Adora's kidnapping. Skeletor will be next. And then . . . you."

Evil-Lynn was about to reply to that with a snide comment, but saw the sheer intensity in Marlena's eyes and the anger in her voice. So, Evil-Lynn dropped it and walked back over to her minions.

* * *

Teela covered her chest with her arms, the cold and dank of the prison she was sentenced to seeming to grow colder be the minute. She had lost track of the time and the date, only that it seemed as though she had been walking along the trail of darkness for days and maybe even weeks.

She had been unable to speak, nor to really move off the path. A fog-like shield blocked her from leaving the trail she was walking along. And the entire time, she felt as though she was being watched. There was no evidence of this, of course, but she was sure of it.

And then . . . suddenly . . . something happened.

Rising out of the cold, damp ground rose a huge figure. It glowed green and looked like a shaved Shadow Beast. Teela, though naked, shifted herself into a fighting position.

"Who are you?" asked the Shadow Beast.

Teela didn't answer. She couldn't. Her voice was still gone . . . and even if she wanted to, her mouth was so very dry.

The Shadow Beast monster clambered forward, green light flowing from its frame. It growled and snarled at Teela. Teela prepared herself . . . and then felt very strange.

Two huge wings appeared on her back; her stomach expanded as if pregnant; and a torch with intense flame appeared in her hand. This all felt so very familiar . . .

"I am Teela!" she shouted suddenly. "Daughter of Duncan!"

"And so you are," the Shadow Beast replied.

The Shadow Beast then changed. It diminished in size until it became a regular woman. The woman, however, was green skinned but still human. A white dress appeared over her naked body, then that was followed by a crimson snake armor.

"I am Veena . . . or what is left of her."

"Who?" asked Teela, the wings on her back, the belly sinking, and the torch fading.

"The first Sorceress. My husband, King Grayskull, battled the Serpent God Serpos and transformed him into Snake Mountain. But King Grayskull was killed. I mourned my husband, but he was mortal and I was a goddess of Eternia."

"King Grayskull?"

"He created the mighty blades. He created Castle Grayskull. He died, but left me with a child. I wept for him on Rose Mountain and my tear became the Bitter Rose."

"I've heard of that . . ."

"I gave birth to a son and gave him to the mightiest of tribes. He had children and they became the Kings of Eternos."

"Adam . . ."

"Yes. Prince Adam is King Grayskull's descendant. And I . . . Veena, the goddess, made war with Vipera, bitch-daughter of Serpos. We battled, falcon and viper, until I struck her hard and placed her in this prison. To maintain her sentence, I entered with her. But I feared for Castle Grayskull, for it had many secrets. I placed my power into it and created the Pool of Power. All those who enter become the protector of Castle Grayskull, the Sorceress."

"And that's how the Sorceress got her powers?"

"Yes," Veena replied. "And there is more, but I can not tell you. We must prepare you now, little one."

"Prepare me? For what?"

"A counter-attack against Vipera, bitch-daughter of Serpos and goddess of venom."

* * *

Orko flew towards Castle Grayskull, wand in hand. His powers had never felt so energized and therefore, he had never felt more confident. He shot at Castle Grayskull at top speed, ready to join in the battle in his own unique way. He arrived at Castle Grayskull, landing right in front of the jawbridge. As soon as he arrived, the jawbridge opened up and he zoomed right in.

"Welcome back, Orko," She-Ra greeted.

"Did you learn anything?" asked Man-At-Arms.

"Oh yes! I even got a new wand! Malik said it'll help me with my spells!"

Man-At-Arms grunted. "I'll see that when I believe it."

At that moment, SeaHawk came running into the throne room. "There's a . . . a thing on its way!"

"Thing?" asked She-Ra. "Honey, you need to be a little more specific . . ."

The Sorceress waved her hand over a magic mirror. A Fright Flyer outbound from Snake Mountain was arriving, holding He-Man, Skeletor, Stridor and Night Stalker. The jawbridge opened up, allowing Man-At-Arms, She-Ra, SeaHawk, and Orko to greet the new arrivals.

"How was the trip?" asked She-Ra.

Skeletor snickered. "Enjoyable. Enlightening."

"We've got trouble."

"Hiss?"

"His elite and Vipera are on their way."

Man-At-Arms nodded and pressed his headset communicator. "Queen Marlena, this is Man-At-Arms. They're on the move. Now's the time."

* * *

"Thank you, Duncan," Marlena replied on the other end. "We're on our way."

She turned to Gwildor. Everyone was starting to stand up, preparing themselves. She had already had words with the Royal Soldiers. So, with her makeshift Heroic Warriors, her enemies, and a handful of Royal Soldiers, Marlena prepared herself for battle. She pulled out a laser pistol and short sword.

"Let's move."

The Cosmic Key spun open. Evil-Lynn glanced at it, remembering her use of such a device. It was too bad it had been lost two years ago . . .

The portal opened up, a splash of blue and white, swirling and popping. Marlena took in a deep breath and they all entered. Energy rushed Marlena by and suddenly Marlena found herself standing in Eternos, the faces of shocked and stunned Snake-Men facing her.

Battle roared then, in a chaotic fashion, as the makeshift Heroic Warriors, the Evil Warriors, and Royal Soldiers charged forward, weapons a blaring and powers in action. Marlena lifted her laser pistol and started firing.

As Marlena, Gwildor, Lubic, Pelicor, Celice, Hawk, Garth, Kittrina and the Royal Soldiers entered into the palace, the Evil Warriors made for the city.

Evil-Lynn let loose huge bolts of energy, tossing Snake-Men left and right. Her staff spun, sending out blast after blast. As Snake-Men approached her, she stunned them, then sent them into their companions.

Beast-Man bounded headfirst into a massive group of Snake-Men, tearing into them, sending blood, scales, and body parts up into the air as he unleashed his mighty attack. His feral rage and mighty skills allowed him to rip into a legion of Snake-Men and take them right down.

As Beast-Man let loose the monster within, Clawful was at work, snipping and cutting his way right through Snake-Men as he ran down streets with Jitsu. His claws snapped bones and slammed Snake-Men into walls. His bulk made it hard for him to go down alleys, but that was what Jitsu was for.

Jitsu rushed after Snake-Men, his mighty golden hand snapping at the enemies. At one point, he slammed his hand into a wall and sent a ton of bricks onto a small group of Snake-Men. When they emerged, he made sure they felt the strength of not only his hand, but his sword as well.

As Snake-Men ran down a nearby street, ready to counter attack, the sewer grate below them flew open and Mer-Man emerged. His trident pinned down two of them and he himself jumped up and kicked another in the face. His fist collided with a fourth, his blade cut open the belly of a fifth.

Spikor's own trident was striking with ferocity, smashing Snake-Men in the chest, sending them to the cobblestone ground of the Eternos streets. His club met with two others who were attacking. One Snake-Men dared get too close and found himself cut up from Spikor's armor.

Trap-Jaw's laser arm went to work, blasting harshly and accurately at Snake-Men who were rushing along the rooftops of Eternos. Soon, though, the Snake-Men found themselves on one singular building. Trap-Jaw switched arms to a battering ram and went to work. The battering ram slammed the building, tumbling it down.

The Snake-Men, however, emerged alive and rushed to take down the evil cyborg. Before they could even reach him, Tri-Klops attacked, optic blasts firing heavily, taking down their opponents. His sword then met with an approaching Snake-Man.

Webs entangled a whole legion of Snake-Men. The webs grew thicker and thicker as Webstor poured them on. Whiplash then came along and sung his mighty tail. The Snake-Men filled websac went tumbling down a long set of stairs.

Two-Bad slammed his fists into every Snake-Man that came against them. No one really noticed that there were twice as many Snake-Men at their feet than any of the others.

Blade hunted down two Snake-Men, his swords slicing their legs. Darts then fired from his wrists, striking some nearby Snake-Men, sending them to the ground. Saurod let loose intense heated energy from his mouth, taking down numerous Snake-Men.

Stinkor was in charge of the outer rim of Eternos, his stench sending the Snake-Men into the interior of the city.

* * *

A starship sat high above Eternia. It was the one the Meteorbs spoke of. The two men within were emissaries, seeking Eternia. The pair stood on the bridge, watching as the sensors scanning and probed the planet below.

"Some sort of energy field," the commander stated. "It's preventing teleportation."

"What about landing the ship?" asked the lieutenant. "The Meteorbs we spotted did."

"True . . . but I don't feel as though we have the power levels for that. Plus, if these sensor readings are right, there's heavy fighting at the place called Eternos."

"Well . . . crap."

"Yes. We'll just have to patient," the commander added.

"And just how long do we have until we need to turn back home?"

The commander – the man named Hydron – shrugged and turned over to his lieutenant. Flipshot leaned back in his chair.

"I guess we'll just have to see. But Zodak said he'd tell them we're coming," Hydron replied. "For the sake of Primus and the Tri-Solar System, I hope it is not too long . . ."

* * *

The battle at Castle Grayskull began as soon as the Snake-Men was within range to strike. The Meteorbs were the first to launch. They flew up from around King Hiss, Vipera, Rattlor, Tung-Lashor, Snake-Face, Sssqueeze, Kobra Kahn, and Blast-Attack. Crocobite, Dinosorb, Gore-Illa, Orbear and Rhinorb were airborne, arching across the cloudy morning sky towards He-Man and the others.

However, in mid-air, they were intercepted. Cometoid and his fellow good Meteorbs Astrolion, Ty-Grrr, Comet Cat, and Tuskor came in and struck the renegades. He-Man smiled as all the orbs crashed to the ground, the battle causing a create cloud of dirt and debris.

"Prepare yourselves," He-Man advised of She-Ra, SeaHawk, Orko, Man-At-Arms, and Skeletor.

"No kidding," Orko gulped as the Snake-Men Elite rushed through the dust cloud.

"Just remember your objectives," Man-At-Arms told the Trollian.

Before anything could be said, the two forces were suddenly engaged. Man-At-Arms was the first to fire. A small circular pad went flying from his hand and struck onto Blast-Attack. Immediately, the robot bomb was deactivated. He clattered to the ground.

Skeletor was right after Man-At-Arms. A beam of energy sliced through the air and struck Snake-Face, sending the Snake-Man unconscious onto the ground. He-Man and She-Ra then took point and led the group into battle. Vipera stopped short and let the others swoop in front of her. She merely stood on her new tail and watched.

Skeletor made for one person from the group. Kobra Kahn. He blasted the Repton in the chest and sent him sailing backwards.

"You were one of my allies," Skeletor growled, Havoc Staff glowing. "I trusted you as I did all my other warriors."

Kobra Kahn hissed, letting loose a cloud of poisonous gas. With the wave of a hand, however, Skeletor vaporized the gas. He struck again, hoping to end things once and for all between the two of them. But King Hiss jumped on Skeletor, bringing the overlord of evil to the ground.

Skeletor rolled King Hiss off of him and the two faced off, Skeletor standing before King Hiss' snake body. The vipers coiled and riled, snapping at Skeletor. Skeletor snarled and lifted his Havoc Staff.

"I make a grave mistake in releasing you."

"One you'll take to the grave," Hiss replied.

The two charged at each other, power flashing and burning between them. Skeletor blasted at Hiss and avoided Hiss' own magic. The heads of the vipers snapped at Skeletor, but Skeletor managed to knock them away. But when he did, he was struck hard by energy beams from two others. Skeletor, however, sent the head of his Havoc Staff onto King Hiss' forehead.

* * *

"We're being overrun!" shouted Lubic, laser rifle blasting hard as the group made their way through the palace. The other Royal Soldiers surrounded them and even with Lizard-Man and Kittrina taking down Snake-Men all around, they were still being outmatched by the Snake-Men. Hawk and Garth were taking care of the balconies, and Pelicor and Celice were preparing for a special mission.

"This way," Marlena commanded, pointing to a nearby corridor.

"Whatever you say, lady," Lubic replied, firing at a nearby Snake-Man.

"This will make us an open target, but it's the only way we can handle this, I think."

The group arrived at one of the low balconies, overlooking the courtyard. Marlena looked down and saw the Heroic Warriors and Royal Soldiers in statue form. She turned to Pelicor and Celice.

"Do it," she said as laser beams started to fire in their direction. She pressed a key on her communicator. Garth and Hawk did a flyby and fired at the attacking Snake-Men, who were at a different balcony.

Pelicor grabbed hold of Celice.

"Your feathers tickle," she said to him.

Pelicor smiled. "They won't interfere will they?" he asked, taking her directly above the statue army.

"Nope."

She opened her mouth and magical lyrics came out. They echoed into the air and swept across the entire courtyard. The magic that was done to the Heroic Warriors and the Royal Soldiers was undone. In an instant, they were free.

"What is . . . the Snake-Men!" shouted King Randor. "BATTLE POSITIONS!"

The Heroic Warriors leapt into place, standing alongside the king and the Royal Soldiers. They went to work, weapons blazing heavily. Queen Marlena smiled at her husband as he led the charge into the Palace.

* * *

She-Ra and He-Man slammed Rattlor against the ground and then leapt over him. SeaHawk grabbed hold of Tung Lashor's tongue and tossed him against a large rock. Man-At-Arms stunned Sssqueeze.

The group walked forward, towards Vipera. As they did, however, Skeletor was thrown into their path. King Hiss rushed by his goddess.

"Not one more step!" Hiss shouted, snake heads waving around him.

"This is over," He-Man announced. "All of this tragedy has come to an end."

"Foolish mortal," Vipera sneered. Teela's scaly hand waved forward. He-Man and She-Ra held up their shields, blocking the energy pulse. But Man-At-Arms and SeaHawk were tossed backwards.

"Let me handle these two," Hiss volunteered.

"No," Vipera replied. "Take care of the alien and the old man. He-Man and She-Ra are mine to deal with."

"As you command," Hiss returned, rushing towards Man-At-Arms and SeaHawk.

Vipera stepped forward. She tossed Skeletor's body aside and walked up to He-Man and She-Ra. "Your ancestor destroyed my father. So shall I destroy you!"

Power blasted out from her fingers. He-Man and She-Ra stood up against it, their shields vibrating but remaining intact. As soon as the power began to subside, the twins were in motion. She-Ra struck a blow against Teela's chin, then pulled back, allowing for He-Man to strike.

But He-Man couldn't. He wanted to . . . but all he could think about was Teela. Despite the changes, that was still Teela's body.

"He-Man!" shouted She-Ra.

"Oh, he won't hurt me, will he?" Vipera asked in Teela's voice.

"Not directly, no," He-Man said. "Not the body, at least." He pointed the Sword of Power at Vipera. "She-Ra told me your weakness. BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!"

The Sword of Power suddenly unleashed a silver beam of intense power. It struck Vipera in the gut and He-Man clenched his eyes when he heard what sounded like Teela's voice gasp. She-Ra was soon next to him, however, and held out her Sword of Protection.

"FOR THE HONOR GRAYSKULL!"

A beam of silver light struck out from the Sword of Protection. Both struck Vipera with intensity and she was obviously struggling against the combined powers of Grayskull. He-Man and She-Ra kept it up.

"Noooo . . ." gasped Vipera, her power being ripped into shreds by her only weakness.

He-Man and She-Ra knew they had her on the ropes. She started to crumble – when suddenly, Man-At-Arms and SeaHawk were thrown right into them. Their beams went askew and then shut off completely.

She-Ra stood up, but was struck hard by Vipera. She-Ra slammed against the bridge before Castle Grayskull, the Sword of Protection knocked out of her hand.

Vipera then turned to He-Man, who had just stood up. He leapt out of the way of her attack against him and slammed his foot against Teela's gut. It tore him apart inside, but he knew he ultimately had no choice. He slugged her and then held the Sword of Power against her neck.

"RESTORE TEELA! NOW!" he shouted.

"You're a terrible bluff, He-Man," Vipera replied in Teela's voice. "You won't kill the one that loves you so much . . . the one that loves both you and Adam . . ."

He-Man's eyes went wide. But before he could act, King Hiss vipers pulled her off of Vipera's body and slammed him onto the ground.

"It's over for you, He-Man," King Hiss snarled. Vipera slithered up next to King Hiss. "It's over for all of us."

"NOT ALL, HISS!" came a shout King Hiss hadn't heard in 1,000 years.

Suddenly, a green fire overcame both Hiss and Vipera. But this was no ordinary fire – it was the burning power of Grayskull. It spewed out from the mouth of Battle-Bones as he came rushing towards them with Swift-Wind and Battle-Cat.

Vipera was screaming as once more the power of Grayskull overcame her. Hiss did his best to shrug off the flames, but was suddenly slammed to the ground by Battle-Cat. Battle-Cat slid off of King Hiss, but as the master of the Snake-Men rose, he was suddenly trampled by Swift-Wind.

"Away from me!" shouted Vipera at Battle-Bones.

"Never, bitch-daughter of Serpos! The power of Grayskull allowed me to slumber and to live for many ages! So shall it be the end of you!" he roared, unleashing a second wave of green flame.

The flames continue to burn at the power of Vipera, not the flesh. Battle-Bones moved in for a second attack, but was suddenly struck by Rattlor, Tung Lashor, and Sssqueeze.

"You curs!" shouted Battle-Bones. "The companion of He-Ro lives on!"

"Not for long," returned Sssqueeze as his arms wrapped around the bones with Tung Lashor's tongue. They pulled Battle-Bones away from Vipera.

Vipera turned back to Hiss and the animals . . . and found that other than Hiss unconscious on the ground, the animals were gone. Seizing her opportunity, Vipera slithered passed the fallen forms of Skeletor, Hiss, He-Man, She-Ra, Man-At-Arms and SeaHawk, heading towards the jawbridge. It wouldn't take much to lower it.

And then someone else got in the way.

"S-stop r-r-right there!"

Orko, wand in hand.

"Puny alien . . . you can oppose the goddess of venom!"

Orko flicked his wrist and the wand let of a massive burst of golden energy that engulfed Serpos. But as soon as it dissipated, it was quite obvious to the Trollian that it had no effect.

"Anything else?" asked Vipera in Teela's voice.

"Um . . . one more trick up my sleeve!"

Vipera hissed and prepared to strike – but Orko fingers and wand were faster. There was a sudden explosion all around Orko. Energy poured from the wand. It swirled and spun around Vipera and then passed right through her. She gasped, but that was it.

"And what was that?" she questioned.

The energy began to swirl next to Orko on the bridge before the abyss and jawbridge of Grayskull.

"Just an identification spell," Orko replied.

"A what?"

Orko tapped the wand on the chin of his scarf. "It's like a homing beacon. A lantern, if you will."

"What are you talking about?" Vipera snarled and suddenly saw that the swirl of energy was taking shape.

"I've just unleashed your two greatest enemies!" Orko shouted and zoomed off.

The swirl of energy exploded and standing there, in front of Castle Grayskull, was Teela. Teela, however, was comprised of pure energy. She looked just as Veena had, green skin and the snake armor.

"No . . ." gasped Vipera.

Behind her, Orko, Battle-Cat, and Swift-Wind were waking the others.

"Yes," Teela replied, looking like a ghost.

"Teela?" questioned He-Man, standing up and seeing her step towards Vipera.

"Yes," Teela repeated. "With the power of Veena."

"NO! I WILL NOT GO BACK!"

Teela smiled viciously. "Oh yes you will. Now get the hell out of my body, you stupid bitch, before I have to kick you out!"

"NO!" Vipera screamed.

"YES!" Teela roared in return. Massive falcon wings rose out of her back and light poured from her green body.

Vipera rose in return, snarling and hissing. She rushed forward, as did Teela, wings flapping heavily as the two forces collided. White power roared and charged from their bodies as they attacked the other, struggling over the same body.

He-Man stood awestruck as the two combated each other. He picked up his Sword of Power. She-Ra was at his side. Battle-Cat and Swift-Wind were between them.

Suddenly, Zoar came flying above them, circling overhead.

He-Man! She-Ra! You must help her! Teela is charged with the power of Veena, but it will not be enough!

He-Man and She-Ra both leapt upon Battle-Cat and Swift-Wind and came forward. Swords raised, they called upon the power once again.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!"

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!"

Once more, the silver beams blasted out of the Sword of Power and Sword of Protection. They blasted the back of Vipera so very strongly. Vipera screamed. Teela smiled at the pair as her fingers interlocked with Vipera's.

"Don't stop!" she shouted, body seeming to phase in and out.

"NOOO!" roared Vipera, agony in her voice.

Huge waves of power came rushing forward, but Vipera still struggled and held her own. Streams of energy formed out from the two of them as good and evil warred in the shadow of Castle Grayskull. The silver power that flowed from He-Man and She-Ra's sword now began to envelope both them and Battle-Cat and Swift-Wind.

Near Man-At-Arms, Zoar transformed into the Sorceress. Orko floated over.

"Orko, you and SeaHawk need to get Tung Lashor and Sssqueeze off of Battle-Bones. We need him too!" Sorceress ordered.

"Gotcha!"

Orko joined SeaHawk and ran towards where Battle-Bones was being held down. The Sorceress then helped Man-At-Arms up.

"I never stopped loving you," Man-At-Arms muttered as he awoke.

Sorceress nodded. "Me neither. Now let us go help our daughter."

The pair neared He-Man, She-Ra, Battle-Cat, and Swift-Wind, who all seemed to be feeling weaker.

"What do we do now?" asked Man-At-Arms.

The Sorceress unleashed two beams of her own. They struck Vipera in the head. Vipera screamed once more and Teela took the opportunity she was looking for. She dove right into own body. Vipera screamed like never before. Intense energy poured from the body as Teela, charged with the power of Veena, tore into Vipera.

"Keep up the attack!" the Sorceress commanded. "Duncan and I must serve as anchors for Teela!"

As the Sorceress and Duncan neared the power-spewing form of their daughter, King Hiss arose. His snake eyes grew wide at the sight of Vipera being defeated.

"NO!" he shouted. "All of my work! I shall not be undone!"

But a blast to the back told him different. He fell to the ground, not dead, but down for the count. Skeletor stood above him and then took a step back, watching as the events unfolded. A few seconds later, Orko, SeaHawk and Battle-Bones rushed over and joined He-Man and She-Ra and their companions.

Battle-Bones unleashed another spew of Grayskull green fire. Skeletor stood in awe of all that power flowing around and saw the Castle Grayskull itself was vibrating with the intensity of the event.

The Sorceress placed her hand on Vipera/Teela's scaly shoulder. Duncan took the other one. Power unlike any they had seen continued to just roar out of her. The silver beams of He-Man and She-Ra and the green flame energy from Battle-Beast merely fueled the pure powers at work here.

Never before had the powers of Grayskull been put to such a test.

"TEELA!" shouted the Sorceress.

_Sorceress!_ came the shout of Teela.

"Teela!"

_FATHER! She's so strong . . . even the power of Veena is failing . . ._

"She is weakening," the Sorceress replied.

_So am I . . ._

"She is nothing but darkness and hate, Teela," Duncan said. "You must hold to love and light."

The Sorceress nodded. "I love you, Teela. We all do. We all do!"

In an instant, the Sorceress reached out with her mind. Within the conflicting mind of Teela, she was suddenly filled with love. As the Sorceress connected with Teela's mind, so too did she connect her mind what that her father, Duncan, of He-Man and She-Ra, and King Randor and Queen Marlena, and the Heroic Warriors, and Great Rebellion and Malik and Kareen and . . .

"FEEL THEIR LOVE! FEEL THEIR LIGHT!" Sorceress shouted.

"NOOOO!" roared Vipera.

The Sorceress leaned into Vipera's ear. "There is a light and love that is stronger than any others . . . including that of a Goddess of Venom . . ."

That was that.

There was an explosion of white energy and light. The beams and the flames were broken and all the energy roared upwards and exploded above Castle Grayskull. All those present watched as the transformed body of Teela collapsed into the arms of the Sorceress and Man-At-Arms.

The ghost-like body Vipera rose from it, weak and fading in and out.

The power of Grayskull that had been warped around Teela's body swirled above Castle Grayskull. It then formed into the Spirit of Grayskull – composed of pure silver light.

"No . . ." hissed Vipera.

"YOUR END HAS COME AT LAST!" shouted the Spirit of Grayskull.

The Spirit of Grayskull transformed into a falcon and shot downward. As it did, it became a blade and stabbed right through Vipera.

There was another explosion of power. This time it was accompanied by one last death cry from Vipera. And then . . . it was all over. There was one last crack thunder and it was all done with.

Vipera was dead.

Teela's eyes opened and she looked up at the man she called father and the woman she would have called mother.

"It'ssss over," she said. "Oh, Ancientsss, it'sss all over."

"Yes, my dear, yes," Duncan replied, holding her against him and kissing her scaly forehead.

"What'sss wrong with my voice?" she asked. "And thissss tail!"

The Sorceress pulled off the Serpent's Ring. "This transformed your body for her. She-Ra!"

She-Ra walked over, smiling and happy to have things back to normal. Teela attempted to stand, but had trouble with her physical situation.

"Good to have you back, Teela," She-Ra said.

"It's good to be back."

"The same here," He-Man stated.

"Yeah," Teela replied.

He-Man and Teela hugged firmly.

The Sorceress walked over and put her hand on Teela's shoulder. "She-Ra, take Teela to the Magic Falls. They will undo the transformation of the Serpent's Ring."

She-Ra nodded and helped Teela onto Swift-Wind. The pair took off.

"Uh-oh . . ." He-Man realized, watching as Rattlor, Tung Lashor, Kobra Kahn and Sssqueeze carried off King Hiss, Blast-Attack, and Snake-Face. Behind them were the renegade Meteorbs.

"Should we go after them?" asked SeaHawk.

"No," He-Man responded.

Man-At-Arms walked over to He-Man and Orko. "I just received word from Eternos. King Randor and the others have been freed and the Snake-Men are pulling back. Marlena's strike force is on its way to the Great Towers to flush them out."

He-Man nodded. "Good to see everything worked out, then," he said while he thought of Kathryn and the end of their relationship and child he would never know.

"Where's Battle-Bones?" asked Battle-Cat, looking around.

"I don't know . . . he was right here . . ." Orko answered.

"Battle-Bones has left us," the Sorceress answered. "But we shall see him again."

He-Man, Battle-Cat, the Sorceress, Man-At-Arms and Orko all looked at each, all of them tired and exhausted, but also feeling good after such a grueling battle.

"Did you forget about me?"

The group looked over and saw Skeletor standing at the edge of the bridge.

"Of course not," He-Man answered.

"Good," Skeletor answered. "This was all very . . . enlightening. And the power of Grayskull was quite . . . awe-inspiring."

Before anyone could make a move, Skeletor pulled out a small pyramid with a hole each side at the top. It was a miniature version of a device Skeletor used years ago called the Magic Stealer. It did just that. It clicked on immediately.

Huge golden beams of energy shot through the air from Castle Grayskull and into the Magic Stealer.

"NO!" shouted He-Man rushing forward.

"Ah, but I have captured only a fraction of the power of Grayskull," Skeletor replied, stepping back as the beams continued to pour into the hand-sized Magic Stealer.

He waved his Havoc Staff into the air.

There was a pulse of energy behind him. The Evil Warriors were suddenly teleported around him – all ready for battle and to claim what Skeletor has only a fraction of – the power of Grayskull!

"To see it all in action was so awe-inspiring, it inspired me to follow through with plan to betray you!" Skeletor cackled, the power of Grayskull still collecting into the Magic Stealer.

He-Man pulled out his Sword of Power, despite his exhaustion. Battle-Cat roared beside him, Orko pulled out his magic wand, Man-At-Arms armed his lasers and the Sorceress transformed into Zoar.

"So . . . after all this, you're still going to try and do this?" asked He-Man, unsure as to how just the few of them were going to take down Skeletor and all of his minions.

Skeletor laughed as the Magic Stealer continued to operate. "Don't tell me you didn't see this coming!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

Look for "Manifest Destiny – Book Three: Emissary" coming soon!


End file.
